Sweet Dreams
by xxAlbinoBlackCatxx
Summary: Eren is having nightmares. Levi wants to help Eren and romance ensues. Will Levi be able to help Eren? Lot's of lovey dovey Levi. LevixEren. Eventual sexy times in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"_MOM!" Eren screamed as he was being taken away from his mother. Watching as the Titan came closer to his mother, smiling as if this whole situation was the most amusing thing in the world._

"_EREN! MIKASA!" Cried Carla as she watched the children being taken from her, away from danger. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that she was going to die and that she will never see Eren and Mikasa again._

_Eren watched in horror as his mother was pulled out of the wreckage that was once their home. He watched as his mother beat the Titan with her fists in a desperate attempt to free herself from the Titan's grasp. He watched as his mother was broken and then shoved into the mouth of the smiling Titan._

_His mother was dead and all he could do was watch._

"_MOM!"_

"MOM!"

"Jäger, wake up."

"MOM!"

"Eren!"

"I'll kill 'em! I'll kill every last one of 'em!"

"Tch."

_Thud_

Eren groaned as he slowly opened his eyes after being tossed out of bed. He looked around the room and saw two familiar faces. Levi and Hanji.

Levi looked slightly annoyed, but with a hint of concern behind his cold eyes. On the other hand, Hanji openly expressed concern on her face, but it quickly changed to an excited expression.

"Now that you're up we can experiment today!" Hanji said excitedly.

"E-experiment?" Eren said worriedly as he wiped the "sweat" from his eyes. Experiment to Hanji was usually something dangerous and this concerned Eren.

"Relax. You're just going to shift into a Titan and I will be asking you to do simple tasks to see how in control you are!" Hanji explained upon seeing the worried look Eren had been giving her.

Eren sighed in relief. _Good, _he thought. _Nothing too strange. _As Eren started to relax he immediately became tense again once the other person in the room, who had since been forgotten, spoke.

"Now hurry up and get dressed Jäger. We don't have all day." Said Levi.

Eren stuttered out a "Y-yes sir!" and Levi and Hanji left the room.

Just when Eren had removed his night shirt, Hanji came bursting into the room.

"Hanji!" Eren said in shock as he tried to cover himself.

Hanji laughed at Eren's expression as his cheeks got redder and redder. "Oh relax, Eren! It's nothing I haven't seen before! Anyway, I just came by because I forgot to tell you to meet me and Shorty in the woods behind HQ!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks Hanji." replied Eren, who had relaxed a bit.

"Now hurry up and finish putting on your clothes! The fun size Corporal isn't very fun when you make him wait!" Hanji said as she ran out the door, leaving Eren to finish getting dressed in peace.

_**Time Skip**_

"Okay, Eren. All you have to do is turn into a Titan, stay in control, and await for my orders!" Hanji said with much enthusiasm. "Don't worry! If you do have trouble staying in control, good old Levi over here will cut you out in no time!"

"Tch, I'm not old, Shitty Glasses." Said Levi.

"Of course you are! Now, when I say go, turn into a Titan!" Hanji said cheerfully.

"Yes, ma'am, but what is my goal? I need a specific goal to change." Asked Eren.

Hanji thought for a moment before she spoke. "Your goal is to be able to control your Titan self so you don't hurt the ones around you."

"Okay, I'm ready." said Eren.

Hanji and Levi walked a little ways off before using the 3DMG to climb up a tree. Once they were off the ground Hanji yelled, "GO!"

Upon Hanji's order, Eren bit hard into his thumb as he thought of his goal.

Suddenly a bright flash appears and leaves behind a now Titan version of Eren.

"WOOHOO!" Hanji screamed.

"Calm down." Levi said to Hanji, who was clearly having too much fun with this.

"Can you hear us, Eren?" Hanji spoke loudly and with much enthusiasm. Her excitement levels rose some more when Titan Eren nodded his head in affirmation of Hanji's question.

"Do you remember what your goal is? Do you feel in control right now." Hanji asked.

Of course Eren remembered his goal. _My goal is to get in control so I can protect the people around me. _

Upon thinking this, Eren suddenly remembered his nightmare. He remembered how he couldn't protect his mother.

Suddenly Eren's Titan body tensed and snapped it's head in the direction of Hanji and Levi.

"Huh? Eren?" Hanji asked confused by his sudden change.

"Don't tell me he-"

Levi didn't get to finish as a giant hand came and grabbed Hanji and him, too fast for either of them to move out of the way.

* * *

So this is my first Attack on Titan fic that isn't just crack. This chapter doesn't really show it, but there will be hints towards Eren crushin on Levi and for Levi crushin on Eren as well. Leave a comment down below and let me know what you think! Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Don't tell me he-"_

_Levi didn't get to finish as a giant hand came and grabbed Hanji and him, too fast for either of them to move out of the way._

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing, brat!?" Levi yelled as him and Hanji were being gripped by Titan Eren.

"Wheeeeeee!" Hanji squealed in delight, forgetting the danger of the situation they were in.

"Stop squealing like a pig! This isn't some game that we're playing, idiot!" Levi snapped at Hanji.

Suddenly, they stopped moving. Hanji and Levi were now cradled gently against the right side of Eren's Titan's chest. Right were his heart is.

Levi and Hanji calmed down as they listened to the steady beat of the heart. The rhythm was so soothing it could be a lullaby.

"Pro...tect." Eren said in a deep raspy voice.

Levi and Hanji looked up at the Titan in suprise. _He can talk? _They thought in unison.

"Ere-" Hanji tried calling out to the boy, but was interrupted by the Titan boy.

"Pro...tect...Han..ji...Le...vi." Eren said. "Impor...tant...to...me."

Hanji was so excited and overwhelmed with so many emotions that she started crying in delight. As Hanji was freaking out, Levi looked at Eren with wide eyes.

As Levi studied Titan Eren's face, he noticed how sad Eren looked. Before he could think more about it, the Titan's eyes began to pierce through his own cold ones.

By now Hanji had gotten control over herself and with much excitement she began to talk to Eren. "This is wonderful! Not only do you seem to be in complete control of yourself, you can talk! This is the greatest achievement so far!"

Eren put his focus on Hanji as she spoke again. "Eren! Do you think that you can speak for us again? Tell us your name!" Hanji asked of Eren.

"Eren...Jӓ...ger." Eren replied to Hanji's question.

"Brilliant! This is just absolutely wonderful!" Hanji said this with such glee. She looked like she was about to pee herself. Eren hoped not. That'd be nasty.

"Now here's an important question! Who do you like more, me or short stuff over there?" Hanji asked as she pointed to herself and Levi respectively.

"Tch." Levi glared at Hanji as he smacked her upside the head for the comment she had made about his height.

Eren made a noise as if to say he didn't want to answer the question, but he eventually said, "Like...Cor...poral...bet...ter."

"Ehhhhh? Why him!? Come on Eren, don't lie to me!" Hanji said as she moved around dramatically in Eren's large hand. She looked over towards Levi only to hear the rare sound of Levi chuckling a bit to himself.

"Hmph." Hanji pouted. "Fine then. Okay, Eren, we're done for today." Hanji said before smiling wickedly as she asked, "Do you think you can come out of the Titan by yourself or do I get to cut you out as payment for choosing Mr. Clean over me?"

Eren made a panicked noice and set quickly set Hanji and Levi back down on the branch that had occupied previously.

Levi was about ready to go cut Eren out when he saw Eren doing it for himself. He watched as Eren emerged from his Titan body and then Levi quickly swooped in to catch Eren before he could fall to his death.

_He's surprisingly light. _Levi thought as he carried Eren back down to the forest floor. _He looks like he's constipated right now, but I guess it's kind of cute._ Levi mused to himself as he gazed at Eren's face with an unknown expression.

Levi knew what expression his face was showing, but he didn't want to admit to himself that he cared for Eren far more than he should.

Hanji watched as Levi looked at Eren with a soft expression. She knew that the soft look in Levi's usually icy eyes were reserved for Eren and Eren alone. Hanji also knew that Levi cared deeply for the boy in his arms. Hanji cared for Eren too, but she cared in a platonic way. Levi, on the other hand, cared about Eren because he loved him in a romantic way.

What Hanji **Didn't **know, was if **Eren** loved Levi like that. Sure the boy followed Levi basically everywhere the short man went, but that didn't necessarily mean that Eren **loved** Levi.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Levi asked, slightly annoyed. He still had Eren in his arms as he look impatiently at Hanji.

As Levi began to walk away, Hanji followed. She was still lost in thought as she started to think of ways to get Levi and Eren to admit their feelings for one another.

"Wait up, Shorty!" Hanji exclaimed as she ran to catch up with Levi. Smiling to herself as the three soldiers made their way back to HQ.

* * *

This is a little shorter than the previous chapter. As promised you can see Levi holds some lovey feelings for Eren. Again, I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you lovely people who read this, liked it. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think! It's greatly appreciated! Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren's POV**

_I listened to the screams of the people I cared about as I watched them die before my very eyes. _

_I watched as Armin was caught in the mouth of a Titan. I could only see his head hanging out of the giant's mouth as he screamed. Time seemed to slow down as I heard the sickening crunch of bones snapping as I watched Armin's head fall down to the bloodstained street._

_I wanted to scream, but no noise was coming from my mouth. I couldn't even move._

_The next desperate cry I heard could only be from one person._

_Mikasa_

_I looked in horror to see the broken body of my dear friend and sister, lying on the ground. I tried so hard to run to her, but to my dismay, I was still stuck in the same place. I became desperate as I saw the large foot of a Titan slam down on her tiny body._

_I tried to scream, cry, anything, but no sound would leave my lips. I just wanted this to end. I wanted no more of this hell. Of course I wouldn't get my wish as the next persons cries drew my attention to what would be another friend's death I would have to witness._

_Hanji._

_A Titan had Hanji firmly grasped in it's hand. _

_Hanji had always looked strong and capable and she was those things, but in this moment she looked as weak as and helpless as a baby bird. _

_Hanji started coughing up blood as the Titan squeezed harder around her body. Eventually she stopped and then the Titan let her dead body fall down to ground beneath._

_I couldn't take this any more. Why was this happening? When would this end?_

_In the back of my mind, I knew. I knew when this would end. It would end after I witnessed the final death. The death of the person I wanted to protect the most. _

_Levi._

_As if on cue, Levi appeared. He came rushing in with his 3DMG and killed off the Titans one by one. _

_Levi won. He wasn't going to die. He had survived._

_The ground started shaking as I heard the sounds of footsteps coming from behind me. I tried to turn to see, but I could only keep staring forward. My eyes could only look at Levi._

_Levi must of heard it too because he was slowly turning around to face me. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking straight through me._

_What surprised me the most was seeing the look of relief on his face. It was obviously a Titan coming, so why did he look so happy to see it?_

_Suddenly, a giant foot steps over me and keeps walking towards Levi. I immediately recognize the Titan._

_It was me._

_I felt relived. Levi was safe. I had come to take him to safety. I came to protect him._

_I watch as I pick Levi up in my hand and turn around._

_I was not prepared for what happened next._

_I picked Levi up by his cloak and then dangled him over my open mouth._

_I was finally released from my prison as I ran as fast as I could to where Levi was. No matter how fast I ran I never got any closer. This caused me to witness the one death I never wanted._

_My Titan released his grip and Levi fell straight into my waiting mouth. My jaw snapped shut just in time to break Levi's body in a way that cause his blood to splatter everywhere._

_I had just listened to the screams of the people I cared about as I watched them die before my very eyes._

_And there was nothing I could do... _

* * *

This chapter is really short, but there are more POV's that all take part at the same time. I was having a hard time choosing between having the Titan that ate Eren's mom or Titan Eren, killing Levi. I asked my friend and she said the the first option cause the second one would break her heart. So I chose the second one. I'm terrible. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING. THIS SUCKS. I"M SORRYYYY! D:

* * *

**Levi's POV**

It was night and everyone was sleeping. Everyone except me. I wasn't even the slightest bit tired, so I decided to walk around HQ.

I was musing about today's events. Specifically the time I spent with Eren today. Speaking of that damn brat, I should probably check on him.

I sighed as I headed to the dungeon where said brat was. I opened the door and made my way down the stairs. There was no other sound except for the click of my heals against the stone stairs and someone's agonizing screams.

I stopped in my tracks and focused on the screams. They were coming from Eren.

I started running towards Eren's room in the dungeon and the closer I got, the louder his cries and screams became.

I barged into his room and found him thrashing around in his bed crying and screaming. I went to his bedside and got punched right in the stomach. That kid can really hit.

"He's probably dreaming about a spider or something." I thought out loud.

I sighed. This was going to be troublesome.

I got on top of Eren and pinned his arms above his head as I sat on his thighs to stop him from kicking.

"Why can't I move." Eren cried in his sleep.

_Because I'm on top of you, brat. _I thought to myself.

"HANJI!"

Hanji? Well, I guess the brat's not dreaming about spiders.

"_I can't take this anymore! Why is this happening?" Eren cried._

_ "Hey. Wake up." I told him as I tried shaking him awake, but to no avail._

_ "Levi."_

_ "Huh?" He's dreaming about me now?_

_ "LEVI!"_

_ More tears streamed down his face. He was a sobbing mess under me. Why was he crying? What is he dreaming about? Why won't he wake up?_

_ "I don't want this! Why is this happening!" The boy cried some more in his sleep._

_ "I never wanted to see him die!"_

_ Him? Is he dreaming abou-._

_ "Levi." He sobbed my name. I just looked at him in shock. He was dreaming about my death? Hanji's too? Who else did he just watch die before his very eyes?_

_ "Wake up!" I said trying to shake him awake again. I was desperate now. I shouldn't be so concerned about some kid having a nightmare, but why was I? Because I care about him. I care about Eren. _

_ "Wake up, Eren!" I said again. I need him to wake up. I know the pain he most likely feels right now. Even if it's just a dream, it definitely feels very real to him. I need him to wake up._

_ "Wake up."_

_Please..._

_**Eren's POV**_

_"__Wake up!"_

_Someone was telling me to wake up, but I was already awake. Wasn't I?_

_ "__Wake up, Eren!"_

_I'm already awake. This is real. The pain is real. This is my reality._

_ "__Wake up."_

_I felt myself being pulled towards a light. No. This wasn't real. Armin and Mikasa are still alive. Hanji too. She's still alive. Levi's alive as well. I know he's alive, because his voice is the one trying to get me to wake up from this bad dream._

_**General POV**_

_ Eren opened his eyes to find Levi on top of him. His eyes widened as he looked at his superior._

_ "C-Corporal?" Eren murmured, still drowsy from sleeping so long. Now that Eren was aware that his previous "nightmare" was just that, a nightmare, he started crying again. _

_ Eren was so embarrassed that he was crying in front of Levi. Especially since he liked Levi a lot. He didn't Levi to think he was some child. _

_ "Why are you still crying? It was just a dream. You're awake now." Levi said as he watched more tears stream down Eren's face. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"_

_ Eren stopped crying as he looked Levi in the eyes and said, "I dreamt that everyone I cared about died right before my eyes." Eren said with a hopeless expression on his face. "And there was nothing I could do about it." _

* * *

Here's another short one, I'm sorry! I also apologize because this chapter REALLY sucks. I Love Levi, I really do, but I just find his personality hard to right sometimes. I wanted to ass more lovey stuff, but I felt like anything I wrote just made Levi so OOC. I don't think I'll write his POV again till they actually get together. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter anyway and remember to comment, it gives my lazy butt some motivation. Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Eren woke up from his first good nights sleep in a while. He stretched in bed, careful not to disturb the short man who was still asleep next to him.

Last night, after Eren had told Levi about the nightmares he had been having lately, Levi said that he would stay with Eren for the night if it would help the boy sleep better.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Levi asked the boy he was trying so hard to comfort._

"_I keep having dreams about my mother's death and just now I dreamt that..." Eren paused and tensed up at the memory of the nightmare._

"_You dreamt what?" Levi asked. He was speaking very softly with Eren now. _

"_I dreamt that the people I cared about all got killed right in front of me and I couldn't do anything but watch." Eren said as he started shaking._

_Levi quickly moved to try and calm Eren down a bit. "It was just a dream."_

"_But it felt real! Seeing Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji getting brutally killed by those disgusting beasts and then... and then..." Eren started shaking even more violently at the thought of what happened next in his dream._

"_And then, what?" Levi said trying to soothe the boy._

"_And then you got eaten..." Eren looked horrified. He hoped that Levi wouldn't ask about the dream anymore._

"_I got eaten? Why do you seem so shaken up about me getting eaten? Wouldn't Armin's and Mikasa's deaths be more traumatizing for you." Levi said. He mentally smacked himself for bringing up Eren's friend's deaths._

"_I-It's be-because of the Titan that ate you." Eren said in a small voice. Hoping that Levi didn't press the issue further. He knew that Levi would anyway._

"_What's so special about the one that ate me? Was it the same one that you know..." Levi paused "Killed your mother?"_

"_No." Eren said. "__**I**__ killed you." Eren looked away from Levi. He expected Levi would leave, but instead he pulled in for a hug._

_The look on Eren's face was a mix of shock and relief. Shock because Levi was hugging him. Relief because Levi wasn't mad._

"_You didn't kill me." Levi said, reminding Eren that it was just a dream. "And you're not going to either, brat." Levi added and playfully ruffled Eren's hair._

_Eren looked up at Levi and smiled the most heart melting smile Levi had ever seen. _

"_Thank you, Corporal." _

"_Levi." Said Levi._

"_What?" Eren asked confused._

"_Call me Levi. Only when we're in private, okay." Levi said. Levi loved it when Eren said his name. It made his heart happy. To be honest it originally creeped Levi out, but now it was nice to hear._

"_Okay, Levi." Eren replied with a smile. "Thank you for helping me. I'll go back to bed now. I'm sorry for keeping you awake."_

"_I'm staying here tonight." Levi stated. He wasn't about abandon Eren when he was having traumatizing dreams. Besides, He loved Eren._

"_Huh?" Eren was shocked that the Corporal was going to share a bed with him. This was strange behaviour for Levi._

"_Stop looking so shocked and go to sleep."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Levi opened his eyes and stretched his arms and legs as he sat up. He turned his head to look at Eren, to find that the boy was already awake. _He seems to be thinking about something. _Levi thought. _How cute._

"Hey, Eren." Levi waved his hand in front of Eren's face.

"Hmm?" Eren replied, obviously not paying attention. He was still deep in thought about last night's events.

"Hey." Levi smacked Eren upside the head.

Eren immediately came out of his trance. He started rubbing the back of his head in the spot Levi had hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eren whined.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Inquired Levi.

Eren stopped rubbing his head and dropped his arm to his lap. He looked at Levi with a genuine smile on his face that just tugged on Levi's heartstrings for some reason.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Eren said.

Levi let his lips curve up just a little bit into a smile of his own. He didn't know why, but he always felt sort of happy around Eren. If Eren was with him he would soften up a bit. Levi guessed this to be a side effect of his feelings for the boy.

However, just as quickly as the smile appeared, it vanished.

"Good, come to my office after you get ready. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." Levi got up to leave. Once his back was turned towards Eren, Levi let the smile grace his features once again and continued his journey back to his room.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. Last week of school = stuff to do. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below to let me know what you think! Until next time you honey hams.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Eren's POV**

I watched as Levi left my room and I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I put my head in my hands. "I wonder what he wants to talk about." I said aloud. Considering recent events, Levi probably wants to talk more about the nightmares that I've been having.

I wonder if he's mad about having to stay with me last night. I guess he didn't _have _to stay with me. He didn't look that mad either, considering the fact that he was smiling a little bit ago. Was he actually smiling? I could have been imagining that little rise of the corner of his kissable lips. Wait. What? Why did I describe Corporal's lips as _kissable_?

_You know why, Eren. You love him. __**I**__ love him._

"Shut up, self." I groaned in annoyance. Why did I have to develop a crush on _him_ of all people. There's nothing wrong with Levi, but it's inconvenient to have feelings for a superior officer who looks like they have a permanent stick shoved up their ass.

I stopped musing to myself when I realized that I'm probably keeping the Corporal waiting. I quickly got up, washed, and dressed myself before heading out on my journey to see the Corporal, the wonderful Corporal of stuff.

**Levi's POV**

"What's taking that brat so long?" I said, very much annoyed. "It's been half a freaking hour since I told him to come see me. He better be taking a freaking long and painful shit, cause that's the only excuse I want to hear."

"What's this about a long a painful shit?"

I looked over to find Hanji rocking on her feet in the middle of my doorway.

"What do you want, Shitty Glasses?" I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with Hanji right now.

"I came to check on you. I saw you go to Eren's room last night, but you never returned. Did you, you know, do the do?"

"No! Why were you...Why would I...Ugh" I smacked my hand to my face and slowly dragged it down.

"So you didn't express your undying love for Eren through a night of passionate love making?"

"No! And what makes you think I love the stupid brat for anyway?" I asked. Was it obvious that I have feelings for the kid? I should really stop referring to Eren as a kid. It makes me feel like some dirty old man.

"It's so obvious! The way you look at him just screams, 'Oh Eren! I love you so much! Please let me rip your clothes off and ravish you!' Not to mention you treat him differently from everyone else. You're much more lenient with his crappy cleaning attempts."

_ Flashback_

"_Corporal! I've finished cleaning!" Said Eren._

_He looks so proud of himself. I better go see how he did._

_I walked across the room to look at Eren's cleaning job and I paused to inspect the boy. He looks like eager. For my reaction, maybe?_

_I looked at the shelves I told him to clean._

_Shit._

_That's how anyone would describe his cleaning job. It's more dirty than before. Did he try to clean it with dirt or something? _

"_Good job, Eren." Why'd I say that? Damn, he looks like he won a million dollars or something._

"_Really! I'm glad! I tried very hard for you, Sir!" _

_Damn, he looks so cute. How could I tell him that he did a terrible job? I'm going to have to redo it though, but not while he's still here._

"_You're done here, why don't you go see what your friends are up to." I said, trying to get rid of the stupid freaking precious brat over there. Curse him for making me feel like this._

"_Really, Corporal! Thank you!" He said and then ran off._

_Now to fix his mess._

_End Flashback_

"He looked so accomplished! I'm not some kind of giant ass hole! I just didn't want the brat to start crying."

"Of course you're not 'some kind of giant ass hole'! You're some kind of _little _asshole!" Hanji laughed

"Tch."

"Just admit that you love him, okay? You're not fooling anyone and besides, I just want to help you."

"Fine." I said. I've never admitted it out loud, but if Hanji wants to help, well, I could use all the help I can get. Even if it's from her.

I paid no mind to the sound of footsteps approaching my door as I said the words that I held the closest to my heart.

"I love, Eren."

I heard a sudden gasp and I whipped my head around to stare into the wide shining eyes that belonged to none other than Eren Jäger.

"Y-you love me?"

_Well, shit._

* * *

I'm sorry I took a while and the chapter isn't even long. I'm going to try to write a LONG chapter tomorrow to make up for it! No promises though! This story is probably going to get really weird, like who knows what's happening. I don't even know what the heck is going on. Every time I write a sentence I'm like "Oh boy I wonder what's gonna happen next!" Anyway, I'm thinking of making a doujinshi comic type thingy do out of this. If I did that, would anyone be interested in it? I'd either post it to Tumblr or Deviantart, but most likely the latter. Comment your thoughts on this, I really want to know what you guys think. Until next time my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: Cuteness ahead thanks to Levi. Levi is being a little shitty cute person. (at least I think so...)**_

* * *

_**Previously on Shingeki no Idea What I'm Writing...**_

_I paid no mind to the sound of footsteps approaching my door as I said the words that I held the closest to my heart._

_"I love, Eren."_

_I heard a sudden gasp and I whipped my head around to stare into the wide shining eyes that belonged to none other than Eren Jäger._

_"Y-you love me?"_

_ Well, shit._

* * *

_**Eren's POV**_

I was walking through the halls of the HQ on my way to discuss something with the Corporal. I was getting closer to the room and I heard two voices coming from inside Levi's office. It was Levi and...Was that Hanji? Yeah definitely Hanji.

I decided that it must be important, boring, leader people stuff, so I just stood next to the door to wait for Hanji to leave. I wasn't really paying attention until something that Levi said brought my focus to their conversation.

"He looked so accomplished! I'm not some kind of giant ass hole! I just didn't want the brat to start crying."

Hmm... I wonder what they're talking about.

"Of course you're not 'some kind of giant ass hole'! You're some kind of little asshole!"

That's pretty funny. I chuckled a bit to myself. Good one, Hanji. Insult his height.

"Tch."

"Just admit that you love him, okay? You're not fooling anyone and besides, I just want to help you."

My heart shattered a bit at Hanji's words. The Corporal loves someone? I wonder who it is. Maybe it's Commander Erwin. He is older. Definitely more suitable than some stupid kid like me.

I knew that the Corporal would get mad at me if I left, but I really didn't want to hear who the lucky bastard is that the Corporal loves. So I started to walk past his office.

"Fine. I love, Eren."

I turned back towards the door and gasped. Immediately after I made my presence known, Hanji looked at me like she just won a prize, while Levi looked like he was about to get eaten by a Titan.

"Y-you love me?" I said. I was so overwhelmed. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

"I'll just leave you two to sort out your feelings." Hanji said. I barely even heard her. I hardly noticed her leaving the room. Leaving Levi and I all alone.

Levi just stared at me before sitting down on the couch in his office. He released a sigh as he gestured for me to sit beside him. I slowly made my way towards him and sat down as far away from him as I possibly could. I wanted to sit closer to him, but I knew it would probably make things more awkward than before so I didn't.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us daring to open our mouths to speak. I didn't like this silence and I wanted to know if Levi was telling the truth.

"Corporal-"

"Eren-"

We both spoke at the same time.

"You first." Levi said cautiously. It was as if he was unsure if he really wanted to hear what I was going to say.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true, brat?" Levi said. At least he was talking normal again. He obviously knew what I was talking about, but he probably wishes I didn't know.

"When you said you loved me. Were you being serious?" I was sweating a bit due to my nervousness for his reaction.

He was now looking at me. Carefully reading me as if I was a book.

"Tch." He leaned closer to me and I backed away slightly, unsure of what he was trying to do. Are faces were so close now that I could feel him breathing.

My heart sped up as he leaned closer till our lips finally met in a sweet embrace. The kiss was gentle and his lips were as soft as kitten fur. I melted right into it.

**Levi's POV**

What was I thinking? Why did I have to go and kiss the brat for. He's probably going to run away and file some kind of harassment claim against me.

Wait.

Just as I was about to pull away from the boy, he brought his hands up and placed them on my chest. Well, I can assume he likes me back at least.

I reached my hands around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I then gently positioned us so that he was laying on the couch with me on top of him, careful not to put all my weight on him.

I was really enjoying the kiss, but unfortunately, we needed to breath. I parted my lips from his and gazed at his face to try and read his reaction.

His face was flushed and when he caught me staring he immediately turned his head away.

"Why are you looking away from me?" I asked him in a soft voice as I gently caressed his face and moved it so he was looking at me again.

"That was my first kiss." He mumbled.

I started laughing and the look on his face when I did was priceless. He looked utterly shocked for a second before his expression changed to hurt, then anger. It only made me laugh more.

"Why are you laughing!?" He asked as he tried shoving me off of him.

"I'm sorry, Eren. It's just that you're so cute." I said. The brat was so freaking adorable I just couldn't help myself.

"Did you just call me cute?" He looked shocked as he placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling well? You're acting so strange it's kind of creepy."

I looked at him with a smile on my face. "How so?" I asked him to elaborate for me on I was acting creepy.

"Well, I've never seen you laugh before and you called me cute! You also called me by my name instead of calling me a brat. Plus you're smiling and it's just strange." He rambled.

I stopped smiling and made my face look like I was angry. I twitched my hand a little and he immediately flinched away. I started to laugh again.

"Stop it!"

"I'm sorry." I said as I hugged him closer to me. "It's just that I have a hard time controlling myself around you."

It was true. Ever since I first met Eren, I immediately grew a soft spot in my heart for him. Hanji was right when she said that I treated him differently from the others. I couldn't help it. Even now I find myself so comfortable around him that I have an easier time laughing and smiling. Eren just makes me happy for some reason.

"Why do you have a hard time controlling yourself around me?" He asked.

"Probably because I love you." I smiled at him and he started blushing.

"I love you too." Eren said so quietly I almost missed it. "I like your smile."

"Good, cause it's only for you." I said. I pulled him into a hug and held him close. "And if you tell anyone about my actions, you'll be running laps until you collapse from exhaustion."

I had calmed down by now, so I let Eren go and looked at him.

"Now, time for the discussion you originally came here for."

* * *

I'm going to try to keep writing longish chapters like this one (1,239 words in this chapter) I hope you liked it. Leave me a review. Tell me what you think. I decided to make Levi a bit wack in this because I was like "hey, Levi's a little shit. He loves Eren and daggonnit! Eren makes him feel weird." I just felt that not even Levi would still be a stoic weird guy after mackin with his kawaii booty boy.


	8. Omake

This has absolutely nothing to do with the main plot. It is just an extra I wrote up concerning an event mentioned in the previous two chapters. I thought you guys might like a little randomness. Enjoy.

* * *

**OMAKE (_Just a random extra about Eren's shitty cleanup job from the last 2 chapters.)_**

Eren and Levi were cuddling on Levi's couch. Levi was gently stroking Eren's hair as he hummed a lullaby. Eren was laying on the short man, softly tracing patterns with his fingers on Levi's clothed chest.

"Corporal?" Eren asked shyly. He stopped his tracing.

"Hmm?" Levi hummed in response. Still petting Eren as if he was a cat.

"When you said '_He looked so accomplished! I'm not some kind of giant ass hole! I just didn't want the brat to start crying._'" Eren said trying to imitate Levi's voice and failing miserably. "What were you talking about?"

Levi removed his hands from Eren's head and placed them around the boys waist.

"I assume you were talking about me so I just-"

Suddenly, Hanji yelled from outside the door. "He was talking about that time you tried to clean those shelves in his office!"

Hanji then ran away.

"Tch."

Eren got off of Levi, much to the latter's disappointment. Levi's heart dropped at the sight of the 'kicked puppy' look Eren was giving him.

"Y-you said that I did a great job." Eren said sadly. "You even let me have a break..."

Levi grabbed a hold of Eren's shoulders. "You did a wonderful job!"

The sound of someone running and crashing into Levi's door, distracted the two as they looked towards the source of the noise.

"Ow...Levi's lying! He said that you did a terrible job and that you probably tried cleaning it with dirt!"

Hanji ran away again.

"Why would you lie to me? I felt so happy to be praised by you!" Eren cried. "You sir, you sit on a throne of lies!"

"You looked so accomplished! I'm not a heartless bastard!" Levi tried to calm Eren down.

Another interruption was made as the door to Levi's office was kicked in by none other than...

"Mikasa..." Eren said as a few tears fell down his face.

Mikasa was beyond pissed now. "What did you do to Eren you midget!" Mikasa said in a low and threatening voice as she walked towards Eren and Levi.

"I should punish you for barging into a superiors office like that and for insulting me too, Cadet." Levi's voice was back to normal. No longer the gentle tone he used with Eren.

While those two were arguing, Hanji sneaked into the office and threw Eren over her shoulder and ran away.

_**5 minutes later...**_

"Hey, where's Eren?" Levi asked, pointing to the empty seat that had once been occupied by Eren.

Mikasa's face paled and she ran off in search of her beloved brother.

Levi ran off to find Hanji.

_**Meanwhile with Hanji and Eren...**_

"Haha, that was great!" Hanji laughed.

"HANJI!"

Hanji and Eren turned to see the Corporal running at full speen right at them. They both let out a girlish scream.

"Eren, what is your goal right now?" Hanji asked, suddenly calm.

"To get as far away from Levi as possible." Eren said. He was so scared, he looked like he was about to crap his pants.

"Good!" Hanji said as she pulled out a knife and aimed it at Eren.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Eren screamed as Hanji quickly stabbed him.

Levi stopped and stared in utter disbelief at what he just witnessed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Shit Stain!?" Levi yelled at Hanji.

Hanji made her way onto Eren's shoulder via her 3DMG. "Making my get away!" Hanji screamed back. "Eren! Run!"

Eren let out a loud whine in protest, but started running anyway.

For about an hour the corporal chased a crying Titan Eren and a laughing Hanji around the HQ. Everyone who saw it, didn't know what was going on.

Eventually Eren got tired and picked Hanji off of his shoulder and placed her down next to Levi. He then curled up in to a giant ball and rocked back in forth crying.

Everyone was traumatized.

* * *

The End! Well I hope you all enjoyed this story! Bye!

Just kidding. Don't worry there is more to come! This was just a filler. Let me know if you liked this! The actual next next chapter will be out shortly. See ya later!


	9. Chapter 8

_**WARNING: VERY SHORT VERY VERY VERY SHORT. I'M SORRY!**_

* * *

**Previously on Desperate Heichous...**

"_Oh Eren! I need you sooooo much!" _

"_Oh Heichou! I need you too!"_

_[passionate kissing]_

"_Now, time for the discussion you originally came here for."_

**Eren's POV**

Levi stood up and walked over to his desk. He sat on top of the desk with crossed legs and stared at me.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, sir?"

It was obvious that it was going to be about my nightmares.

"I wanted to know more about your dreaming habits." Levi said.

"What about them?" I asked.

I really didn't want to talk about all the bad dreams, but if Levi asked I would have to.

"When you have nightmares, are they similar to the one you had last night?" Levi questioned.

"Kind of..." I said hesitantly.

Levi looked at me as if he was waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and told him the rest.

"Most of the time it's just me remembering mother's death. Sometimes it's Mikasa or Armin instead who are being killed."

I started to remember the dreams of my mom dying. My eyes watered as the memories came to the forefront of my mind.

**Levi's POV**

I watched tears starting to form in the widened eyes of Eren.

"Eren? It was just a dream, relax." I said trying to bring him back to reality.

"But it wasn't just a dream! It was real! My mom's really dead!"

His sudden burst of angry sadness surprised me a bit, but it was understandable. He looked so sad that I just wanted to go over and comfort him some how.

I got up of off my desk and sat beside him on the couch. I grabbed him into my arms, holding him tight.

"You're no longer sleeping in the dungeon. You'll be sleeping in my room with me."  
"Huh? But what if I turn in my sleep?" Eren asked confused. His voice was calm and sad.

"I feel that you are more likely to shift in your sleep if you stay alone and keep having nightmares." I said as I kissed Eren on his forehead.

"Thank you, Levi." Eren smiled.

"You're welcome..." I playfully flicked his nose. "...Brat."

* * *

I told you it was short. I PROMISE you PROMISE you that the next chapter will be long at LEAST 1,000 words (most likely more) It will be cute and there will be lot's of lovey dovey bed time heichou cause why not. There will be some interaction with other people besides Levi cause Eren has friends ya know. Let me know yo thoughts. Sweet dreams~ (눈▽눈)


	10. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry for the wait! Please enjoy this 1,345 word chapter! (I kept my 1,000+ promise!)**_

_**UPDATE: French is now correct thanks to anais . barray  
**_

* * *

**Eren's POV**

After the discussion with Levi I decided I'd go find Armin and Mikasa. I was happily skipping down the hall towards the great room where I knew they would be. I noticed a few weird looks directed at me, but I just ignored it. They'd be skipping too if the person they loved, loved them back.

I walked into the great room and looked around until I found the two people I was looking for. As I approached them, they both turned in unison.

"Hello, Eren!" Armin greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Armin, Mikasa!" I returned the smile.

"Where were you this morning?" Mikasa questioned.

"I was with the Corporal." I said.

"The midget?" Her face darkened a bit.

"You shouldn't call your superiors names like that, Mikasa." Armin scolded.

I remembered why I wanted to see Armin in the first place.

"Armin?" I got his attention again. "Do you think I could borrow your book? The one with the pictures of the outside world?"

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"I just wanted something to look at tonight before I go to bed!" _With the Corporal. _I added in my mind.

"I'll go get! Just wait here."

**Time Skip**

**Levi's POV**

"Where is that brat?" I said aloud as I watched the night sky. The moon was shining along with the stars far up in the sky. I've always wondered about what was up there, but there are much more important thing than dreaming about the heavens.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. I turned my attention to the boy awkwardly standing there.

"You didn't knock. I should punish you." I joked, but I would like to punish him. Just not in a normal way.

I shoved those thoughts out of my head. He's still just a kid. I'm not going to rush him into sex.

"I-I'm sorry, Corporal!" He stammered. A nervous blush on his face. I guess he couldn't tell that I was joking.

"Relax, Eren. I was kidding." I said as I walked over to the boy. I noticed he was carrying an old book.

"What's that?" I pointed at the book.

"It's a book!" He smiled at me.

"No shit, Eren. I meant what is _in _the book." I said.

"Oh! It's a picture book!" He looked happy as he held it out to me.

"What are you, 5?" I laughed. I stopped once I saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry." I pulled him down so that I could kiss his forehead. "Go get ready for bed and then you can show me your picture book."

"Okay."

**Time Skip**

**Levi's POV**

Eren and I finally settled down in bed. I watch as he sits there, stiff as a board, clutching the book to his chest. I guess I'll just have to make him relax. Now that we're alone, I might as well show him how much I love him.

I scooted closer to Eren and gently pried the book from him and set it on my bedside table. I pulled Eren over to sit in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his neck.

He tensed for a bit, but relaxed soon after.

"Why don't you show me your book now." I said and I picked his book up and handed it back to him. "Why'd you bring a book anyway?"

"I thought that the pictures might help me have pleasant dreams." He said as he opened the book to the first page. "There are words, but I don't know what they mean."

He was about to turn the page when I stopped him.

"The first page is just writing." He said confused.

"It's French." I said.

"French?" He asked.

"It's one of the many languages that used to be spoken before the walls." I told him as I read through the page. "This page is a preface to the book."

"If it's an old language, how do you know it." He asked, a bit confused as he tried mouthing out the words.

"Cause I'm old." I joked.

"Will you read it to me then?" He tilted his head up and looked at me with large sparkling eyes.

"Aren't you a little old for a bedtime story?" I asked.

"Aren't you a little old?" He smirked.

_What a smart ass._ "Fine, I'll read you a bedtime story, brat."

"Je veux déchirer tes vêtements et embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps brulant. Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom pendant que je te fais l'amour tendrement et passionément. Je vais abuser de ton magnifique cul. Insérer d'autre chose sales que le Corporal lavera à un moment précis de l'histoire."

It rolled off my tongue with such ease. I looked down to see Eren blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"I-it's just that you you speaking French is very attractive." He blushed even more.

"Good to know." I said. I leaned Eren back so I could kiss up his neck, his jaw, and finally kiss his lips. "Now I know how to turn you on."

I watched his blush get even darker at my words.

"Now how about those pictures?"

**Time Skip**

**Levi's POV**

Eren showed me the land of ice and sea of fire. He showed me vast lakes called oceans and deserts. They were all such beautiful images. He told me of how he wanted to see those places. He told me how he wanted to see them with me.

"I remember Armin and I looking through this book when we were younger. We wanted to see the outside world so much." He said with a fond expression.

"What about that creepy sister of yours? Didn't she want to see those too?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Mikasa just kind of goes where I go. That's the only reason she joined the Scouting Legion." He said.

"Is she your babysitter?" I laughed.

"She's not my babysitter!" He said as he got out from in between my legs and laid down on the other side of me.

I laid down and pulled him closer to me. His eyes softened and he melted into my embrace. I kissed him sweetly and he returned the kiss with eagerness. I deepened the kiss and ran my tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and willingly let my tongue in. _He's so submissive._

I removed my mouth from his to let him catch his breath. I moved my lips to his neck and started kissing. I knew I had found his sweet spot when I heard him moan.

I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I bit and sucked at the spot on his neck until I knew it would leave a mark. I started unbuttoning his shirt so I could mark more of his skin. I wanted to claim him as mine.

I lifted him up so I could pull his shirt off. Once his shirt was gone, I removed mine. I leant back down and started trailing kisses from his mouth down to his navel.

I started to take off his pants, but I stopped when I felt him stiffen.

"What's wrong." I asked. "Do you not want to continue?"

"N-no, I want to, but..." Eren trailed off.

"You've never done this before." I finished for him.

He nodded and looked away from me. I leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead then sat back up, running my fingers through his hair.

"We can stop now if you want." I told him. "It's going to hurt and if you're not ready I won't force you."

"Don't stop. I want you." He said, looking back at me.

"Are you sure? I won't be mad at you." I gently replied.

"I'm sure." He smiled at me.

"Alright, but any time you want to stop, say something, please." I said as I started to pick up where I left off.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry about the wait! It's just I actually started this chapter almost immediately after posting the last one, but once I got to the sexy times, I just didn't know how to write serious love making scenes. So I spent a week trying to figure it out and obviously I failed cause there's no smut in this chapter. I meant to but it in here, but it was taking to way to long so I finished this and I'll make the next chapter Levi pounding into Eren so don't worry. Sorry for ranting! Let me know what you think! Adios unicornios.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Warning: TERRIBLY WRITTEN SEX AHEAD!**_

* * *

**Levi's POV**

Eren's moans filled the air as I continuously administered my love to him. I was kissing him everywhere and anywhere. Every time my lips would gently touch his skin, he would blush deeper and moan.

I kissed down his torso all the way to his navel before I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off him. Next came his underwear. Once they were gone I could now see his half hard erection.

He shakily breathed out a moan as I grasped his length in my hand and slowly moved my hand up and down until he became fully hard.

I started to become painfully aware of my own erection thanks to Eren's, beautiful, constant moaning. I worked on removing my pants as to release my throbbing member.

The moment I looked at Eren I caught him looking at my dick.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to stare." I said. Seriously. It felt like the kid was using my penis as a window into my soul.

Eren's became even more flustered as he looked away from me.

"S-sorry. It's just..." He mumbled.

"Just what?" I asked.

"How is _that _going to fit in me? It's huge!" Eren said even more embarrassed and flustered than he was ten seconds ago.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to make sure it hurts as little as possible, okay?" I told him reassuringly.

I knew it would hurt him, but I also knew I would do my damnedest to take the pain away. And if I was going to make this as painless as possible for Eren, I was going to have to spend a good amount of time preparing him.

"If it becomes too much, just tell me to stop, okay?" I said as I leaned over to kiss his forehead before putting my fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck."

Eren gave me a confused looked before doing as he was asked and taking my fingers into his warm mouth. I waited till I felt that my fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva before pulling them out.

I lowered my hand towards Eren's posterior and slowly slid one finger in.

Eren stiffened at the intrusion, but began to relax after a few seconds. When he was relaxed again, I slid my finger out and back in, this time feeling around for his sweet spot.

Eren was making noises like that of a cat's purr so I decided it was time to add another finger.

**Eren's POV**

I felt a little discomfort as Levi added a second finger, but it was only minor so I relaxed my body once more. It felt good having his fingers sliding in and out. So good, that I was even moaning a bit.

I suddenly felt a hitch in my throat as I let out a shaky moan when Levi brushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Did that feel good?" He asked.

"Mmnn...yes." I moaned as he brushed it again. It felt really good.

Levi mumbled something to himself before he began spreading his fingers in me, kind of like he was mimicking the motion of scissors. He kept repeating the action for a while as he peppered me with kisses.

All too soon, Levi pulled out his fingers and I whined at the loss. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready?"

**Levi's POV**

I paid close attention to every movement and emotion Eren made for any signs that I should stop. I could see how nervous he was as he nodded his head for me to continue.

"This'll hurt." I said as I positioned myself at his entrance. I teased his hole being careful to restrain myself from just pounding into him at that very moment. I was deciding how whether I should take it slow or get it over with quickly.

I made up my mind as I slowly pushed myself into him, moaning at the pleasant feel of his warm walls encasing me. I could feel how stiff he was, so I ran my hands up and down his sides to try and get him to relax as I finished entering him.

Once I was all in I let out another moan. All I wanted was to move inside of him, but I knew that that would only hurt him. I looked up at his face to find it contorted in pain and tears falling from his tightly closed eyes.

"Eren." I said. Watching the boy open his mouth, only to let out a shaky whine. "Is it too much?"

I caressed his cheek while I used my thumb to wipe away the tears. I knew this would hurt him and I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. He's still so young and definitely not ready for something like this.

"I-I'll be fine." He managed to say. "You'll make it feel better right?"

"Of course." I assured him and leant down to capture his lips with my own.

I leaned back up and gave an experimental thrust as I watched intently for any sign of pain on Eren's face.

He seemed to be okay so I continued to slowly thrust in and out of him while I reached my hand towards his cock to add some pleasure to the pain. When I grabbed it, it wasn't hard any more. It must've went flaccid when I entered him.

Anyway, I continued to thrust into him, but at the same time I ran my hand up and down his shaft till he became hard once more.

"Mmmmnn" Eren moaned.

I removed my hand from his his length and put my focus on finding his sweet spot again. After a few more thrusts, Eren let out a particularity loud moan, thus alerting me to know that I've hit the right spot.

I hit that spot again and Eren let out more cries of pleasure.

"P-please. Faster. H-harder!" He begged and I gladly obliged.

I was hitting the spot with deadly accuracy as quickly and as hard as I could.

I could feel his walls clamping down around me, signifying his release.

The moment he screamed my name I released my seed in him. I remained buried inside of him as I laid down on top of him. I flinched a bit at the feeling of his hot load smearing on me, but ignored it in favour of kissing Eren.

"I love you." Eren said, a bit out of breath.

"I love you too, brat." I said and then gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

I'm sorry. I have no excuse other than I had a really hard time writing this. I'm sorry if it looks rushed, but once I realized how long it's been since I've updated I kind of panicked a bit. I have never written serious sex before so I apologize if there's something weird or wrong about this. Please forgive me! I plan on there being a little after sex hurt/comfort thingy do in the next chapter! Hopefully I'll update that quicker than this chapter! I would have written this last week had I not been at a convention. (Anyone reading this go to Setsucon?) Let me know what you think! And now for shameless advertising! If you want to bother me about updating or want to contact me somehow for whatever reason! my tumblr username is askhanjianything. Later taters.


End file.
